Kollinus
Every year, some creatures get forgotten. Eggs not plucked from the waters will be left to wash downstream, hatchlings may wander off on their own and lose their way, or young creatures will be left to fend for themselves due to any number of events. That's where the kollinus come in. These fluffy creatures make sure that no young creature is uncared for in the coldest, darkest months of the year. During the winter snows, they will press through the weather and find lost or forgotten eggs, or lead hatchlings to warm places, back to their parents, or even to trusted magi who will care for them. They will sit with eggs that are ready to hatch, keeping them warm with their long, fluffy tails. Kollinus are hard to find, as they are often on the move and dedicated to helping other creatures. Kollinus are experts at knowing safe, warm locations where they can deliver their charges. A magi lost in the snow can often follow a kollinus and find a place to rest, although it may be rather small for a human. A very busy kollinus will sometimes leave their own hatchlings inside a holiday present someplace warm and safe, trusting that they will find a home. Egg This box is wrapped in a magically-warming ribbon. You can't quite get it open yet. Hatchling Kollinus hatchlings are mysterious. Sometimes, a magi will wake to find that an empty present box they left out overnight suddenly contains a small, fluffy kitten. At others, a magi will unwrap a present that they are sure contains something else and find a kitten inside. And at others, a magi will find a present alone in the snow and take it inside. However it occurs, it is always wonderful to find a kollinus kitten. It seems that only magi who are kind and deserving and will do a good job raising them find these kittens. The kittens themselves are sweet and playful, and enjoy curling up with their magi and being pet. Their silky fur is unimaginably soft, and can come in the color of fresh snow or new straw. On cold days, a kollinus kitten will find its magi and curl up in their lap, purring and content. Adult As they grow older, kollinus cats begin to wander, seeking out other creature hatchlings they can guide back from the cold. They will often bring creatures they find back to their magi, trusting that their magi will help them. When they aren't finding young hatchlings or eggs in the wintertime to keep warm, they enjoy sleeping by the fire and spending time with their magi, batting around ribbons. Kollinus cats also love to go out with their magi on journeys, the longer the better. A benefit of bringing a kollinus cat is that one will never be lost - they always know how to return home. If home is too far, they will be able to find a safe place for their magi to sleep without fail. Of course, traveling with a kollinus cat in the winter may result in a magi waking up to find more eggs and hatchlings to care for in the morning. Breeding :Not available. Additional Information *No. 955 *Obtained from the Quest: White Solstice during Winter Solstice 2018 *Released: December 25th, 2018 *Sprites: Lazuli *Description: Raneth Category:2018 Creatures Category:Artist: Lazuli Category:Special Category:Winter Solstice Category:Felines Category:Cats Category:Gender Dimorphism